


Seasons of Love

by mighty_megashipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mighty_megashipper/pseuds/mighty_megashipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you measure a year in a life?</p>
<p>In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. </p>
<p>In inches, in miles, in laughter and strife. </p>
<p>In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes </p>
<p>How do you measure a year in a life?</p>
<p>How about love?"</p>
<p>Modern day Fairy Tail AU.  Gajeel and Levy are dating and decide to set Natsu and Lucy, their two hopelessly single friends up on a blind date and hope for the best. Nalu with a some Gajevy and Fraxus, and maybe even some Jerza, Gruvia, and MarMira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

"The course of true love never did run smooth" -Lysander (A Midsummer Night's Dream, 1.1)

Levy was done. Lucy had just broken up with her ex, Jason, who she had been dating on an off for about 5 months now, again, and she needed I make sure Lucy wouldn't go back again. In Levy's eyes, it was clear that they would never work, but he was a charmer, and Jason just kept on pulling her poor friend back.  She needed to find someone else for Lucy before she got back with him again, because she couldn't see her best friend get her heart broken like that again.

Levy POV

I started walking back home to Gajeel and Lily, pondering what do do about the Lucy situation. I needed to find her a boyfriend that would actually care for her, not just pretend to.  Lots of people I know are like that, but I'm not sure that the ones that are single's personalities would go well with Lucy's. Still wondering this, I opened the door to find Natsu on the couch, drunk and attempting to tell Gaga why he was here for the 5th time this month, but at this point he had lost the majority of his ability of coherent speech, so we just guessed that he had a small crush on a girl at his work and was rejected by them. Suddenly, LIGHTBULB! Lucy needs a new boyfriend fast, Natsu needs a girlfriend before he embarrasses himself any more... its basically a match made in heaven!

I'm pretty sure that if I asked Natsu right now, he wouldn't remember, so I went ahead and texted Lucy asking if she would be willing to go on a blind date with someone tomorrow even though she just got out of a relationship. It took a lot of convincing and a bribe of me buying her lunch sometime later this month, but she agreed. I kinda feel like she was just playing me until I got her food, but whatever. Now that 50% of the future duo was secured, I just had to tackle to easy half– Natsu.

The only hard part of getting Natsu to say yes was getting him sober, but that wasn't happening fast enough, so me and Gajeel threw a blanket over him and went to bed. The next morning, I explained the plan to Gajeel and woke our visitor up bright and early, telling him nothing but that he had a date in a few hours at a coffee shop that was just a short drive away from here, and that he would do good to go home and get ready for it before time got away from him, and at the very least he needed to brush his hair and change his clothes, but a shower would be nice too. We shoved him out the door, satisfied that we had set up a couple that could really work out.

**I know this was a really short chapter but I wrote it in like no time at all because I wanted to post something before tomorrow because tomorrow I have writing STAAR so writing is kinda forced right now and although my writing is every writing teacher's dream on essays, I can't write fiction, but I wanted to start something so that I had an excuse to not sit around listening to nothing but Popular from Wicked and Seasons of Love from RENT. Anyways, next chapter we'll have the date. Byeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
